Korra's First Bloodbending
by parodyparty
Summary: WARNING THIS IS A PARODY. THIS IS NOT SERIOUS. This is the inspirational story of Korra's first bloodbending attempt and it's sensual and erotic results. MAKORRA SMUT.


**AN: We don't own LoK, duh. This is a parody filled with every term and occurrence we hate when we see them in common smut stories. Review and enjoy! There won't be more in this story, it is complete, but we will make more parodies and take your requests. ~Tristen and Taylor :)**

On the night Korra bloodbended for the first time, the moon was swollen and full, and pale as Mako's round ass cheeks which would soon be bathed in the light; well, that was all Korra was pondering over, anyhow. The night sky was dark and stormy, only it wasn't actually that dark, or stormy for that matter. Clad only in her flimsy nightgown, she ventured out into the snowy landscape and spotted Mako strutting through the blizzard air like a lingerie model.

"Flameo, Mako!" she called out sarcastically as she clapped with fecetious enthusiasm, approaching the sensual firebender. "Strike a pose, bby!"

Mako caught onto her joke and struck a flamboyant pose, one arm lifted in the air, the other propped fabulously on his curvaceous hips. Although it was only a joke, the sight of him like this caused a fire to erupt within the pit of her belly, as if he himself had ignited it. When her nubs hardened, it was not solely because of the frigid wind.

Mako, suddenly aware of her aroused state, shimmied closer and encircled her in his warm embrace. Suddenly, a stirring in his nether regions alarmed him. What was going on? Korra felt the growing bulge protrude from his trousers and press against her, and she smiled at her success, lifting a single finger mesmerizingly. He ogled her amused expression, his confusion as evident as his throbbing member.

"Ive been practicing my bloodbending," she purred seductively. "You like, bby?"

Mako reached forward and gripped the swelling, heaving orbs bursting forth from the bodice of her skimpy gown, lifting his irregularly-shaped eyebrows suggestively. "You know, you didn't have to bloodbend me to give me a boner, " he breathed in a low whine.

Korra glanced swiftly to her right and spotted a spontaneous, conveniently abandoned igloo! "Shall we take this party inside?" She growled huskily.

Once they rolled through the low entrance of the igloo, Korra tore off her nightgown to expose an awkwardly netted lingerie body suit that barely contained her voluptuous peaks and juicy mound. Mako's jaw dropped and he ripped off his apparel to reveal a pair of silken boxer briefs, barely holding in his throbbing bulge. Before Korra could react, Mako jolted forwards and dropped to his knees, attacking her odd net-like underwear with his teeth; he soon gnawed through the translucent fabric and was rewarded with a full view of her dripping wet womanhood. He began probing her puckered love cave with tentative digits, and she mewled in explosive pleasure. Slowly, he touched his tongue to her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she responded with a throaty cry; fueled by his lover's passionate cries, he began to lap at her slippery wetness faster. Before she reached her climactic summit, her moist juices overflowing onto his eager countenance, Mako withdrew, and freed his pulsating manhood from his silken boxers. Korra gasped gruffly in anticipation.

"Ive never done anything like this before!" She exclaimed incredulously, joy and anxiety glimmering in her soulful eyes. Concerned about hurting Korra, Mako glanced skyward and proclaimed, "If only we had some sexual lubricants!"  
Randomly, Aang's spirit materialized on an enchanted mist, clutching something within his outstretched palm. The pair gaped open-mouthed in astonishment.

"Avatar Aang, my past life, what have you come here for?"

In a mystical whisper, he stated, "I have brought spiritual lubricant from the afterlife. Take this and use it well, young avatar." With that, he soared through the ceiling of the igloo and vanished in a cloud of glitter.

Mako grabbed the lubricant and sensually applied a generous amount to his member, which was leaking pre-climax fluids. He prodded her entrance with his glistening tip, then sheathed himself completely within her. Korra groaned in rich pleasure as Mako released a pitchy moan. He jabbed her again and again in her tender spot as she wriggled beneath his fiery body.

"Flameo, Mako!" She grunted loudly as she reached her climax. "Flameo!"  
Her first orgasm pounded through her body in waves as the knot of frustrating tension in her stomach released itself. She howled in elation; her first climax was as breathtaking as a lion turtle giving birth in the cascading rays of a sunlit morn. Her air-consuming, chest-heaving breaths slowly trickled off, and Mako's eruption quickly followed. His seed spilled within her moist cavern as he whimpered in quintessential ecstasy, and Korra was delighted as she felt his sticky cream dribbling from her love cave. A sudden shout of alarm startled them out of their lust-ridden trance. Korra knew that voice anywhere- it was Tenzin!

"What are you two doing out here in such atrocious weather conditions!" He voiced, appalled.  
"We were just... warming up..." the pair stuttered, peeking their heads out of the entrance as to shield their ravaged bodies.

"I'm sure you were," he claimed sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Then, after a pregnant pause, he winked and spoke, "You kids can warm me up next time."  
At that instant he turned, and the icy wind lifted up his airbender robes, exposing a sequin-coated man thong that barely cradled his throbbing schlong. Yep, Tenzin was definitely invited next time!


End file.
